1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of risk management.
2. Prior Art
Many computer applications provide methods for controlling Access to Resources based on the identity of the account being used to perform said Access. Applications may also provide varying levels of Access (e.g. the ability to change data and/or others Access rights, view-only permissions, the ability to perform certain operations as well as the ability to completely deny Access). Applications typically provide mechanisms to set Access Controls.